Golden Twilight
by Kionah
Summary: 1x2x1 AU. Duo thought he had his life all figured out...same thing day in, day out. That is, until Heero, the new kid, shows up and turns his life upside down.
1. Golden Ch 1

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters...cries

'Blah blah blah' thoughts

"Blah blah blah" words being spoken

Golden Twilight

Duo's POV

'Why does he even bother existing?' I questioned myself as I sunk lower behind my desk.

"...And then you carry the two. Divide three from the sum of the answer and the square root of the original number, then times it by the reciprocal's opposite and add it to the..." my calculus teacher dragged on in his usual monotone voice.

Due to the record high temperature our town was experiencing, even falling asleep in class was a difficult task to accomplish. I looked around the miniscule room and found that about 95 of my class was dozing off. The other 5 belonged to my fellow classmate, Will. He must have been the smartest kid but the biggest suck up in the whole country. You want to know why he's so smart? It's because he doesn't have a social life what so ever. I hear he worships his textbooks in his free time, pleading them to share their wisdom with him.

Will, now, was busy scribbling down notes and gathering information that my teacher was saying.

I looked down a few rows and I swear I saw heat waves rising off the desktops. Any moment my body would start melting away like the wicket with of the west. Then I asked myself...why if the old calculus teacher dropped dead right now, at this very second. I bet everyone would just sit there for a few minutes, not really noticing that he wasn't talking. The first person to react would probably be Will because he wouldn't have anything to take notes on. Then one by one, everyone would fall asleep while the star student would be freaking out. I wonder if we would have to go to the geezer's funeral. I would probably go just for the free food. I smirked at the thought but my day dreaming plans were soon interrupted.

My eyes focused back onto the class to see everyone glaring at me. Even Will stopped jotting down notes to see what was going on.

"Are you reading to join us, Mr. Maxwell?" asked Mr. Bogin, taking his index finger and hiking his retreating glasses back up his sweaty nose.

I placed my finger to my chin and scrunched up my face to look like I was in deep thought. After a few seconds I shook my head. "...No, not really, but if you insist," I countered my teacher. I could hear a few muffled laughs in the background but the excess noise soon died down.

"Would you please just answer the problem on the overhead, Mr. Maxwell?" Mr. Bogin asked slightly annoyed, once again fixing his glasses.

I spent the next five minutes trying to see around the many arrows and lines that Mr. Bogin so kindly added to make the equation 'easier'. When that didn't work, I just shrugged and sat back in my seat.

"Oh, oh! I know the answer Mr. Bogin!" Will said waving his bony arms in the air wildly.

"Yes Mr. Sanders?"

"The answer is the square root of X divided by 15" he beamed.

"Good job, Will. Does everyone get how to do that?" Bogin questioned, glancing around the classroom.

No one said anything. Will was the only one to nod his head. I personally didn't give a shit. Math was my worst class. I mean, I was smart. I got straight A's all through middle school but now...I guess I wasn't trying anymore. I mean, what's the use? Are we seriously going to have to know what X is equal to in the future when we are all sitting in little cubicles, calling and asking people if they want to buy a new refrigerator? Ok, so maybe I'm taking this a little too far but getting back onto the subject, I just didn't like math.

I looked to my right and saw Quatre, doodling on his notebook. Quatre was one of my few friends I had at high school. We met back in grade school and have been friends ever since. His blonde hair seemed weighed down by the humidity but his bright turquoise eyes were full of life. I saw his eyes shift over to meet mine and he gave me a small smile. I smiled back and then averted my attention back to the front of the class.

The school year had begun only a week prior and I was already getting sick of it. Definitely not a good sign... Sighing, I raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Maxwell?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I needed to get out of the classroom.

"Take the pass..." My teacher sighed before continuing his lecher.

I stood up, feeling my pants peal themselves from the seat. I exited the room and started walking down the hallway, my braid swinging behind me. I really wasn't going to the bathroom. My teacher didn't really care if I wasn't in the room. It didn't effect him at all so why _should_ he care?

I was the only one in the hallway at the time. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Usually there were a few more people ditching class but everyone decided to fuck that idea and not waste the energy trying. What a day...

I rounded the corner of the hallway only to run straight into someone. Both of us fell down and I heard books being slammed against the cold tile. I looked up at the person only to find it was an unfamiliar face. The person I bumped into was a boy with short, brown hair and Asian features, including tan skin. He was wearing a loose green tank top that left his nicely toned arms bare and loose blue jeans.

"Sorry, buddy. I didn't hear you coming. That corner can sure be a killer, eh?" I said laughing as I stood back up.

The boy didn't say anything. He just started picking up his books and then stood up, ignoring my question.

"Ah...I don't think I've seen you around here. What's your name?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

Again the boy didn't answer. He adjusted some of the books in his arms and then walked right past me.

"Idiot..." I mumbled. Some people just had no manners. I continued my little walk around the school but I was thinking about that boy the whole time. 'He seemed to be my age, maybe a little older. He must have been new...I haven't seen him anywhere before. He could have at least given me his name..." I tried to put the incident past me. Whenever I closed my eyes I could see him perfectly. I could see his thin figure and his blue eyes watching me. 'Damnit, why can't I let anything go...' I sighed and figured it'd be best to return to class. I wasn't accomplishing anything by walking around the school in 104-degree weather.

I opened my math room door and sat down at my seat. From what I could see, three students had already fallen asleep. Will was still writing franticly, as usual. I glanced over at Quatre.

"You're early," He mouthed to me.

I sighed and mouthed back, "I saw someone."

Quatre looked puzzled. "Teacher?"

"No...student. New student." I whispered thinking back once again to the Asian male.

Quatre seemed to glow at my unspoken words. I smiled. Quatre was the type of guy who loved to befriend everyone, even if they didn't want to be befriended. He had a certain aura around him that allowed him to be able to hang out with the Goths one-minute and the jocks the next. Quatre was always smiling, except when he got in fights with his father.

"Name?"

My anger level once again raised a notch but I didn't let Quatre see. He would make a huge fuss if he ever saw me unhappy. "...He didn't say"

Quatre was about to reply when the bell rang, signaling the end of the first period. Everyone stood up and started gathering their stuff. Mr. Bogin was yelling out to everyone not to forget to do page 105 in their textbooks. I made a mental note of that before joining Quatre out the door.

"Sooo, what's he like?" Quatre asked me as soon as we were out the door.

"The new kid? Well, he's about my height, maybe a little taller. I think he's in our grade. We crashed into each other while turning the corner over there. He didn't say anything to me, even when I apologized," I said pointing over to the corner in the hallway.

"That's weird. Maybe he was just nervous," Quatre said trying to supply an explanation for the event.

"Yea, maybe," I agreed.

"We better hurry, I don't think Mrs. Stran is going to wait all day and Trowa hates it when we're late," Quatre said quickening his walking pace.

"Damnit, I hate Biology..." and with that we both broke into a jog and raced to the Biology room.

Upon entering the classroom, everything was as boring as it had been the day before. All the groups of friends in my class were each talking in their own little corner. Trowa was sitting in his seat, as always, reading a book. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Trowa!" Quatre called out running over to his desk.

I saw Trowa mentally bookmark the page he was on and looked up at Quatre. "Good morning, Quatre, Duo. You guys are later than usual." He said closing his book.

"Yea sorry about that...we were discussing something..." Quatre said.

"What would that be?" Trowa asked suspiciously.

"Did you hear about the new guy?" I asked, entering the conversation.

"New guy? Ohh...you mean the Asian kid?" Trowa asked.

"That's him! ...How'd you know?" I asked, wondering how Trowa could have known about him. Maybe he had his first period with him...

"...He's behind you," Trowa said pointing to something behind my shoulder. I whipped around, braid trailing behind me, and sure enough, it was the same guy as before. He was currently talking to Mrs. Stran and still carrying a ton of books.

"Yea! That's the guy I ran into!" I exclaimed. So he was in my grade, I was right about that.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

As I made my way to the back of the classroom, my eyes stayed locked on him. He just stood in the front of the room, staring off into space while everyone got situated around him.

"Ok class, get in your seats. As you can see, we have a new student here today," Mrs. Stran said, hoping to catch people's attention. She nodded at the boy and he stepped forward.

"My name is Heero Yuy. I have just recently moved here from Japan," the boy informed the class in a low voice. He looked calm and relaxed, not at all what you would expect from a new student.

'He's alive!' I mused, as a few people around me gasped upon hearing were he was from. 'I was beginning to wonder...' I smiled at my own stupid attempt at humor. The girls around me seemed to be falling head over heals for the mysterious Asian. I wasn't questioning their motives either. I mean, Heero _was_ good looking...not that I'm gay or anything. I don't have anything against homosexual relationships but...

"Thank you, Heero. You can take a seat next to Duo in the back of the class," Mrs. Stran said pointing to the open seat directly to my right.

I groaned inside but kept my neutral face on the surface. I watched him walk towards me, this facial expression never changing. A few of the girls sent glares of jealousy in my direction, but I didn't my best to ignore them. 'Sure, take him. Be my guest!' I wanted to tell them. 'Though, there _was_ something intriguing about Heero…but what? Was it the fact that he was a new student? Was it the fact that he seemed to be emotionless?' My head was starting to hurt.

Heero set his books on his desk and sat down, not even looking in my direction. 'Weird...' I pulled out my Biology binder. "Um...Hey, Heero. We...ah...met before, in the hallway, you know?" I whispered to him.

He turned his head and looked at me. Those icy blue eyes staring straight into mine. I could feel my breath get caught in my throat. God, why was this so hard. I could talk to anyone, any time! Well, at least he's looking at me now. He didn't say anything back...though I hadn't really expected him to.

"Ah...well, if you ever need any help, I'd be glad to show you around," I said, slipping a smile onto my face to hide my nervousness.

At first, I thought he was just going to ignore me like he had been. Instead, he answered with a simple "Thanks" and then, once again, turned his attention to the front of the class.

I felt my cheeks suddenly burn. I placed my hands over them in hopes to hide the fact that I was...blushing? 'God, what the hell is wrong with me! Why the hell am I blushing?' I slowly shifted my eyes to look at Heero again only to find him staring at me in the corner of his eyes, smirking. For some reason, that just made my face feel even hotter. 'Damnit! He saw me looking at him...and fucking blushing! Shit! I'm acting like a little schoolgirl! What the hell is wrong with me! I'm not...I'm...not...'

"FUCK!" I yelled suddenly, leaping up from my seat. Everyone around me stopped talking and just stared. I felt every pair of eyes on me.

"Mr. Maxwell! Don't disrupt the class like that ever again unless you want to be staying after school with me!...And don't use that language!" Mrs. Stran yelled sternly. I could feel her hellish glare on me even if I wasn't looking at her.

"I'm...sorry," I mumbled, slowly sitting down again. A few students laughed at the sudden outburst. Even though I was staring at the dull surface of my desk, I could feel Heero's eyes upon me. 'Don't look up, Don't look up, Don't look up...' I repeated to myself. I took a deep breath in and tried to calm down my racing heart before I had a stroke. 'Duo, you're not gay. Ok? Haha...that rhymed-that's not the point! We're getting serious here! You're not gay, you just find Heero...interesting? Hell if I know but YOU'RE NOT GAY!' I tried telling myself over and over. If I thought the classroom was hot before, it just raised 20 degrees. I could still feel my face burning, though not as intensely as before. My hands were sweating up storms as I wiped them on my pants that were feeling a tad _too_ tight. I took another deep breath before looking up at the front of the class again.

Never have I had that much of a problem speaking in front of a class before. Well, maybe it was because this time it wasn't a sarcastic remark. This time, I really didn't mean to yell out of turn.

'There was just something about him...'

Author's Note- BOO! Scared ya didn't I? Well, END of Chapter One! Hehe, this was so much fun to write. First time in a LONG time that I've posted something! And it's also my first 1x2 fic. Hehe. RR please


	2. Golden Ch 2

Author's notes: Sorry that it's taking me long to update but I have no future chapters already done so I'm kinda just winging it all. Lol. But it's so fun! This chapter is a little longer than the last!

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Squeals I can't believe I actually GOT reviews. Lol. I want to thank everyone and give you…A COOKIE! WUHAHAHAAHA! Hehehe. Oh, and Happy Mardi Gras Peoples! GO FAT TUESDAY! (hehe, I'm at school)

'Just for review' thoughts

"I thought I should say this again" spoken words

Golden Twilight

Chapter 2

Duo's POV

As I sat there fumbling with my hands, my mind was racing. Even though the episode of my outburst had past, my mind was still running over the whole thing. With me, flying up from my desk and Heero smirking at me, his dark blue eyes peering into my mind. Did he have any idea what he just put me through?

I stealthily glanced over at Quatre and Trowa. I found Trowa trying to hide a smile. Even though he was facing the front of the class and taking notes, I could tell that he was replaying the act over and over in his head. Quatre was beaming at me, his eyes laughing. I gave him one of my signature grins, trying to hide how stupid I felt at the moment. He gave me a sloppy smile and turned his attention back to the teacher.

I look one last deep breath and tuned in to what the teacher was explaining.

"Today we will be entering a small chemistry unit!" My teacher exclaimed too excitedly for my liking, "I'll pass the lab out and the directions, which are self-explanatory. You will be paired up and are expected to complete the lab by the end of the day. Does anyone have any questions?"

A few people groaned, some smiled. It was a nice break from learning about cells, that's for sure. I retrieved the white piece of paper that held the directions for the lab from the person in front of me. Glancing at it, I could tell that it wasn't very hard at all. The lab was just mixing a few chemicals and recording some observations. Easy A.

I watched as Mrs. Stran walked back towards me. I felt my heart rate skyrocket but I kept a cool appearance. 'Damnit…I'm probably going to get an after school now…me and my big mouth.' I sighed and braced myself for the lecture.

But instead of stopping at my desk, she turned and kept walking on towards Heero's. I let go to the air I was holding. People were standing up from their desks and getting their partners. I knew that Trowa and Quatre were going to be together. I usually got stuck with one of the nerds that no one wanted to be with. Little did anyone know; this was a great benefit. I didn't have to do a thing. My partner would do the whole experiment for me, fearing that I might mess it up and get some calculation wrong…or something like that. I would then just copy down the answers and wa-la, easy A.

"Heero, I'm going to have you work with Duo today. Is that ok?" Mrs. Stran asked.

I froze. 'God no! Why?' I didn't know if I would be able to control the problem that I was currently having with Heero. I glanced over at the new kid to see him standing up.

"That won't be a problem."

'WRONG ANSWER, HEERO!' I grabbed my pencil and stood up, facing him. I forced to smile at him and the teacher.

"Is that alright with you, Duo?" She asked, innocently. She glanced at me with those eyes of hers, as if to say 'just-say-yes-cause-I'm-going-to-make-you-do-it-anyway'.

'Just stay calm, Duo. You're overreacting again. He probably didn't mean what he did in the hallway. You need to stop judging a book by its cover!' I ranted in my head.

"Of course, it's alright," I uttered sincerely. 'Besides, it's only one lab. What's the worst that could happen?' "Come on, Heero. I work at station 2 so if you could go get the chemicals, I'll get the flasks. The chemicals will be located in the middle of that heard of kids right there," I said pointing towards the center of the room.

Heero, if he was feeling any emotion at the time, didn't show it. He bowed slightly and walked towards where I had pointed.

'I don't think I'll be able to survive working with this guy…' I groaned. He could at least be a bit friendlier. I don't know what I did to piss him off…wait; I should be the one who's pissed around here! Gah! What's up with this guy?

I opened the door at my station and pulled out two flasks. Right as I was setting them down, I felt someone right behind me. With reflexives taking over, I quickly started to turn around. I set the first flask down before I was fully turned, but the second one wasn't as lucky. I caught it on the edge while I was placing it on the counter and ended up shattering it. Gravity taking effect, I grabbed right on top of the broken glass to keep myself from falling over. I could feel the glass puncture my skin and my blood quickly rush out of my newly made wound.

I gasped and looked down at my burning hand. It was already covered in blood and there was still more coming. Several large shards of glass were sticking out, glistening with a tint of crimson.

I could feel my face twist in pain as I looked up at whom had been behind me. Heero was gazing down at me with an indication of shock and worry. He quickly set the two beakers of chemicals down and slowly took hold of my hand. I winced at the touch but quickly tried to cover my feelings. I wasn't going to show him any of my weaknesses.

A few of my classmates, who looked at me when I broke the flask, were now gasping in shock as they caught site of my hand.

"Mrs. Stran! Mrs. Stran! Duo cut his hand really bad!" One female student yelled. I didn't even notice Mrs. Stran walking over to me or looking at my hand. I didn't even remember her ordering me to go to the health room, either. My mind was too clouded in pain, seeing as to how I was trying my best to keep my pain covered up.

The next thing I knew, Heero and I were walking down the hallway in the direction of the nurse's office. My hand was wrapped in a paper towel, but the blood was quickly soaking threw. 'Ow, ow, ow,' I repeated over and over in my head as I slowly walked down the deserted hallway. I could hear Heero's footsteps keeping in perfect sync with mine. I looked over at him. He was facing forward but he glanced over at me when I looked at him. He still had the same almost-worried expression but this time, it also looked like he was in deep thought.

He reached out and softly touched my shoulder. He glanced to the left and right as if to check if anyone was around. By this time, we both had stopped walking. I looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing. Slowly, he started backing me up into the lockers. I started to panic but he held a firm grip on my shoulder. I was weakened; this was a perfect time for him to attack! I almost started to run away but Heero cupped my face with his hand and brought his hand, which was on my shoulder, to his lips. He let out a "Shh" before backing me all the way against the lockers. His eyes stayed locked on mine and I felt as though all my insides were going to melt.

They almost did, when I suddenly felt a sharp pain surge through my body. I let out a small cry and glanced down at my hand again. Heero was cradling it, pulling out the pieces of glass that were lodged in there. I tried to pull my hand away from his grasp before he caused me any more pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screeched at him.

He looked straight at me and answered, "It'll be alright. Give me your hand. Trust me." I don't know why I didn't just ditch him and run off to the health room. There was something about the way he looked when he said it. His voice was rich with worry but it also sounded like he was pleading me to trust him, to allow him to carry on doing with what he was doing.

I gave up my hand, cautiously. I bit my lower lip in order to not cry-out as he managed to pull the final shards from my palm. I had kept my eyes shut through the whole ordeal, so he couldn't see the pain in my eyes. When I felt that he was done sorting threw the glass; I opened my eyes and looked up at him. My eye site was a bit blurry from the tears forming but I could see that he now held one of the larger pieces of glass in his hand.

I watched as he took the piece of glass and sliced open his palm too. I stood there shocked. I could feel my knees start to weaken as my mind started spinning 100 miles per hour. I was so confused. Why would he hurt himself like that? Was he trying to prove a point?

He then took my injured hand into his hand that he just cut, intertwining our fingers so that both of our injuries were pressing up against each other. Heero pressed his body into mine so that I was fully up against the front of the locker. Resting his forehead on mine, he closed his eyes and started chanting. 'What the…'

"De fundo dentro de, chamo a você. Deste dia adiante, nosso bônus permanecerá forte e será mina para toda eternidade," Heero whispered and then gently brought his lips to kiss my forehead. His words washed over my face and for a moment, I felt as though I was paralyzed. A sudden burst of warmth spread through my body from the where his lips had touched my skin and all I could see was a brilliant white light shinning all around me. It felt as though I wasn't even part of my body anymore. I felt no pain or sadness. All I could feel was the warmth and a sense of calm surging through my body. But the experience was short lived and I fell into a sea of darkness.

-

My eyes fluttered open to a brightly lit room. The smell of anti-bacterial products filled my nose and my head gave a constant beat of dulled over pain. Where was I? What had just happened?

I searched the room for any form life and to my surprise, I found Heero sitting in a chair next to me. 'Why is Heero her-…' That's when it all came flooding back to me. Biology class, the glass, the blood, Heero, the warmth… What was that? I quickly lifted my hand, expecting to see it all stitched up and wrapped in gauze, but instead, it was bare. Not even a scratch was left on my hand. I looked over at my other hand, thinking that I might have mistaken my left from my right, but that was clean too. 'What is going on!'

"H-heero?" I asked, trying to find my voice, as I stared astonished at my healed hand, "…what happened?"

Heero snapped out of whatever trance he was in and turned his attention to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah…good, I guess…but, my hand…it was…hurt, wasn't it?" I asked, trying to get information from him. My head still hurt like Hell but it was nothing that I couldn't handle. I needed to find out what happened!

Heero's eyes narrowed. "You're still recovering. You should rest."

"I'm not tired."

"You body is tired, and you're still hurt."

I pouted and crossed my arms. I couldn't say that I wasn't, cause I was still hurting. I never lie, and that's a fact. I had discovered my whereabouts. I was currently being stationed in the health room. The nurse seemed to be out, which was rare.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's noon, maybe a little after," Heero said, looking around to see if he could find a clock.

"…You haven't been sitting here with me the whole time, have you?" I could feel a wave of guilt come crashing on me.

"Much to your disappointment, I have. And don't you think that I've forgotten that you still need to sleep," Heero strictly reminded me.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I pouted. I felt another crash of pain inside my head and it took all the will power I had to keep from wincing.

"Come on, you know you need sleep. Go to bed," Heero said, his facial expression relaxing.

"Heero?" I felt my face redden as I prepared to say the next thing that popped into my mind. "Will you…be here when I wake up?"

I saw him give a small, but real, smile. "Hai, I'll be right here." His words made me feel secure and the same warm feeling returned. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-

Heero's POV

He looked so relaxed when he slept. The way his bangs fell to the sides of his face and how his fingers twitched every few minutes was absolutely adorable. I had been sitting here, watching him for the past few hours. I talked to the nurse even. Her name was Ms. Stephen and seemed very nice. She tried to persuade me to go back to class, since it was my first day and all, but I said I'd be fine. I was perfect just sitting here, watching over this little angel.

There were so many things that people didn't know about me. There was the real reason why I moved to the States, for one. That was still a mystery to the students of Wing Zero High, and I planned on keeping it that way with a few exceptions. When someone found out about my secret that I had not intended on telling, then I'd have to move again. For you see, I come from a long generation of healers that dates back before the feudal wars in Japan. Not all people in my family tree inherited the special gene, though males did seem to have a higher percentage of receiving it.

The first time I showed symptoms of having the gene, I was only six years old. I was so free back then. Like any six year old, I loved playing outside and with other kids. You'd never guess but I had lots of friends when I was a child. When you're a kid, you are also bound to get hurt. It began with just scratches and small cuts that seemed to heal themselves within minutes after being received. I freaked out and ran to my parents and tried to explain my latest discovery. They sat me down and told me about my family background. They also didn't forget to tell me that no one could know about this. When I was little, I didn't comprehend why I couldn't talk to anyone about my 'special power'. Now that I'm older, I understand why. If someone found out that I couldn't be hurt, I would be torn from my family and friends and placed in a research center for the rest of my life.

I didn't want that to happen, but in time, someone did find out and I had to move. From then on, I tried to distance myself from the other kids. I kept to my studies and tried not to become too attached to a certain location. I even started reading the old records my ancestors took on the different spells they used with the healing curse. Since the first time a person outside of my family found out about my condition, I had moved a total of six times in my life. All six were because of me. My father finally got a high paying job and my mom loved our newly bought house. It was then, with guilt taking over, I suggested that I moved to America on my own.

My parents were a bit surprised at my request but agreed. They knew that my father's job was a once in a lifetime chance and they couldn't take any chancing having me around to screw it up, or at least that's what I think they thought… We planned for months in advance, making sure I got into a high school and that the first few months of my apartment were paid for.

I didn't really want to move that far away from home, but I had been a big enough burden to them. I almost went as far as to change my name but my parents drew the line there. They said that there could be trouble with the law if anyone found out about my name change, and that would just cause more complications.

With my mother crying profusely and my father giving me a proud gaze, I boarded the plane and flew to California to start my new life.

I felt the bed shift under my hands and my mind was brought back from the past. I watched as Duo unconsciously moved his head from one side to the other, leaving behind a drool stain behind him. I smiled at how child-like he looked right then. He might act tough but I could see right through all of his masks.

Duo's life was about to drastically change. When I mixed blood with him, he unknowingly gained some of my healing power. That was the reason his hand wound had healed unnaturally fast. I don't even know why I bonded with him! My first reaction was probably guilt. With just the feeling that I had indirectly caused him to feel pain overwhelmed me and I felt I needed to do something to help him. But now, it just seemed like the logical thing to do at the moment. All the fear of someone finding out about me were quickly cast aside and all I could see, all I could feel, was Duo.

"Oh, Heero. Are you still here?" I heard a feminine voice behind me, instantly recognizing it as Ms. Stephen.

I tore my eyes away from the sleeping boy and turned around to face the young nurse. "Welcome back, Ms. Stephen."

"Oh, I hope it wasn't too much of a bother watching over him for me. I still can't believe I left my lunch at home today," She said walking over to Duo. She placed her hand on his forehead and turned around and started jotting notes on a slip of paper.

"Not a problem at all," I replied.

"Has he woken up at all?"

"Once, just before you arrived back here. Though, it was only for a few brief moments. He looked as though he had a headache but that was all," I informed the nurse.

She sighed and thanked me yet again. She pulled out an ice pack, wrapped it in paper towels and placed it on Duo's brow. "Do you think you could take this off after a few minutes? If it stays on too long it could leave a bigger headache for him."

She then turned her attention to a young, freshman boy who had just walked in. I had told her about Duo blacking out, but nothing about his hand. I would have to explain the whole ordeal to Duo at some point…though I hoped it wouldn't be soon. The fear of Duo rejecting me over something I had no control over was enough to make me cry…not that I would. I never cried. Not since I was six years old, never again.

"I'm right here…Duo. You're safe."

Author Note: Ok, when Heero is chanting gibberish above, he is actually saying, "From deep within, I call to thee. From this day forth, our bond will be absolute and you shall be mine forever more." (It's Portuguese) I was meaning it to be one of the chants he learned from when he was a kid but you can take it anyway you wish. hehe. Again, thank you for the reviews. Love love!


	3. Golden Ch 3

(Author Note: WOW! I had writers block so sorry it took me a bit to up date this. Grrr! I hate writers block...EVIL EVIL! Sigh...But thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I FEEL SO LOVED! tehehehe. I really appreciate each and very single one of them! You don't know how much they motivate me to keep writing! Thank you so much!...Please don't abandon me…yet! .;;;;; I also want to give a special thanks to Liann, who is a fellow writer here at for taking the time to edit my stories! EXTRA COOKIE FOR YOU! And I don't own GW or any of its characters!)

Chapter 3

Golden Twilight

Normal POV

The nurse glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping patient and his 'guardian', her new nickname for him. Heero, who had not moved once since he brought Duo in, was staring off into an empty abyss once again. She was almost scared to disturb him. The way he looked off into the distance and how emotionless his face was seemed almost inhuman.

She heard Duo mumble random words as he shifted in his sleep. Smiling, Ms. Stephen walked up behind Heero, her loose, brown hair swinging by her shoulders. "Any changes?"

"No," he answered directly. He momentarily looked down at the sleeping boy before peering into the nurse's eyes.

"Thanks, Heero. You don't know how much of a help you've been for me," she sighed and sat down at her desk to write down some more quick notes.

Both Heero and the nurse looked up when heard a light knock on the door. In the doorway stood a pale-faced Quatre, and a slightly saddened Trowa, who had his hand on Quartre's shoulder for support. Spotting their injured friend, Quatre rushed over to the side of the bed.

"Oh my God, Duo," His eyes swelled up with tears as he looked up at Heero, who looked unfazed by the scene in front of him. "H-heero, he's...ok, right?" Quatre buried his head into the sheets next to Duo's legs. "...Right?" came another muffled plea.

Trowa came up from behind Quatre and knelt beside him. He touched Quatre's hand in hopes to comfort him. He knew that Quatre's concern for his friends was his greatest priority, but it was also his greatest weakness.

"He'll be fine. He's just asleep," Heero replied, easing the boy's nerves.

Duo stirred a little in his sleep but once again fell back into deep slumber. Quatre looked up at Heero, a huge smile plastered on his face. Tears that were once of sadness, were now tears of sheer joy. Grinning, he looked at Trowa, who was also giving a small smirk. Wiping his eyes, he sighed and continued to grin.

"That's wonderful! Trowa and I only saw you guys leave the classroom. We were both so worried! Someone said that Duo cut his hand but...I don't see anything..." Quatre noted, running his fingers over Duo's opened palm.

Heero sat as still as a stone, not showing that he was worried at all by the boy's observation. "It was only a small cut. You can barely see it now but cuts on the hand tend to bleed more then most places," Heero conjured up, hoping his lie sounded believable. And he assumed it did, seeing as to how both Quatre and Trowa were nodding their heads in agreement.

"I'm sad we didn't get to come sooner...Mrs. Stran wouldn't let us leave and I didn't have any time in between any of my other classes..." Quatre said gazing downward.

Heero gave a nod, he himself realizing that he hadn't caught the boys' names. He knew that he had seen the two with Duo but he hadn't gotten the time to really sit down and have a 'chat' with any of the other students. "Hn…who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Quatre and this is Trowa," He motioned to the boy behind him. "I can't believe you came from Japan! What ever made you come over to the states?"

Heero knew that Quatre didn't mean to pry into his personal life. It was a simple question that really anyone would ask, but Heero couldn't help thinking that Quatre could already tell something was a bit off. "I wanted a change. Japan is very populated," he thought up, but the lie wasn't necessarily all false. He did want a change and anyone knew that Japan was over-populated. He just didn't tell the whole truth...

"I see," Quatre said before looking at the clock hanging on the wall. "Ah! Trowa we have to go or we're going to miss our next class! And I don't want to get on Mr. Davis's bad side today! Bye, Heero! We'll be back to check on Duo la..." Whatever Quatre had said after was inaudible for both Trowa and he were already out the door and far down the hallway.

Heero gazed back down at Duo to see he had broken into a cold sweat.

Duo's POV

I just kept running. My body was on the verge of breaking but I knew that if I stopped, it would just be worse. I could feel the sweat threatening to fall into my eyes; the blood pumping furiously in my veins, making my hands and sides throb. All around me, creatures were peering at me from out of the darkness; their glowing red eyes never leaving me. They were hunting me...I was going to die.

As I ran I could hear old, dried out bones being smashed beneath me. Blood was being splashed at my legs every time I felt my feet contact the ground. I couldn't see any more than a foot in front of me. All I could witness around me were the eyes of my executors.

My body was failing. My leg muscles started retracting ever so slowly, making it harder to move ahead, away from my death. My breath became short and ragged and my head pounded. I could hear the satanic breaths of the creatures. I could hear them advancing on me even though I was running at my full speed. I glanced back behind my shoulder, seeing if I could see any of them behind me. To my horror, I failed to see a bone that was right in my way and my feet slipped over it. Before I knew it, I hit the ground almost hard enough to get the wind knocked out of me.

Coughing, I rolled my self back into a sitting position. I looked ahead of me, but I didn't need to. I knew I was surrounded; looking at it only made it ten times worse. Shaking in fear, I curled up into a ball and started to cry. All I could hear was the heavy breathing of the beasts, their saliva dripping onto me. I could hear various body parts being smashed as they crept up on me.

"I…I'm s-sorry. Please!" I tried to plead with them. My voice creaked and more tears rolled down my face. This was it; I was going to be eaten alive. I would be able to feel them ripping me apart and devouring my insides. I would be able to see them fighting over a limb, my limb! All the things I did…that I didn't do. It didn't matter now…never again-

My eyes bolted open and I quickly scanned the room for any of my demons but instead I found myself staring at the health room door.

"It was...just a dream?" I was panting and I could feel that I was sticky with sweat. I tried to move but I found my arms bolted to my sides by another. The person was apparently parked behind me and had me in a sitting position. I could feel my body pressed tightly against the person's chest, the steady beat of their heart. Even though had no idea who was behind me, I could somehow already tell.

"…Heero?" I called out softly to the person behind me. For some reason, I found myself hoping it was him that was holding me safe.

"It's ok, Duo. I'm here," He whispered in my hair. I felt my body tingle and I could feel myself relaxing. Why did I feel so content whenever I was around him, when he touched me…I only JUST met him yet it seemed so…right? I didn't know, but I didn't care. Suddenly, flashes of my nightmare flew past my eyes and I tried to press up even harder against him as. I could feel my fear rising once again to the surface.

"Heero…what's happening? It was…so real. Heero, I'm…scared," I cried out. I brought my knees as close as they could come to my chest and lowered my head. I could feel my pride being smashed into millions of pieces. I felt like I was making a complete jackass out of myself, that Heero would see how weak I truly was. Would he reject me? Would he break what little friendship we had tying us together? I didn't want to get hurt…I didn't want to feel the pain again. Heero was going to make me hurt again…I couldn't let him.

Struggling, I tried to get myself free from his grasp but he held his grip.

"Duo? What are you doing?" He questioned. His voice, it wasn't angry, it wasn't comical; it was…nothing. It was just a question.

"Let GO of me!" I yelled, still trying to make him release his grip. My life seemed to be passing by at the speed of light. What was happening to me? Who was Heero? Who…am I? I didn't know anymore! This whole world was just fucking stupid!

"Duo…Why? What's wrong?" He said keeping his grip on me. I felt slightly claustrophobic as I tried to resist him. I felt one of his hands release me and started to softly and gently rub the skin on my neck, right under my jaw. I felt myself instantly shut down. I wanted to be so angry with him, I want to be able to want to rip his head off for making me feel so worthless and pathetic, but I couldn't. His touches, his skin caressing my own, felt so unbelievably wonderful. Even if they were feather light strokes, at that moment, I felt truly wanted. Even though I was angry with him, I couldn't help but feel grateful. Here was a guy, who I really haven't even met, helping me on his own free will. I just couldn't understand why someone would do that.

"Heero...I feel hot. You're burning me," I winced as his hand continued to lie on my neck, "Heero, I'm burning up!" This wasn't normal. It wasn't like I was blushing, which I'm sure I was at the moment. I could feel my vision go blurry and my hands start to sweat. '_What's happening?_'

Heero's POV

I felt Duo's body heat skyrocket beneath me. I quickly removed myself from the bed and laid him back down. He started kicking off all the covers but I put them right back on him. I didn't understand what was happening. I had bonded with the longhaired brunette; he was supposed to receive some of my healing powers. I knew he had, seeing as to how his hand wound healed so fast but why was his body acting this way. Was it rejecting my blood? Highly unlikely but it could be possible. It could also be from an infection that had already set inside his system before I could retrieve the glass from his hand.

"Ms. Stephen!" I yelled out to the nurse who was currently getting a drink right outside of the room. She rushed in and took one look at Duo and gasped.

"What happened?" She said grabbing a thermometer and slipping it into Duo's slightly opened mouth.

"He woke up like that," I answered, still looking Duo up and down, looking for any possible injuries he might have missed. Duo groaned as he clutched his hands to his temples. _'Why was this happening? I've never seen this happen before...'_

The nurse retrieved her thermometer and read the result out loud. "103 degrees!" she gasped, grabbing an ice pack from her mini freezer and placing it on Duo's head, not even bothering to wrap it in a paper towel, "But how? Just a few minutes ago his temperature was at 99 degrees." She franticly started scribbling things down.

"Heero, I need you to run into the bathroom and wet these cloths for me," she said handing me some white washcloths. I didn't want to leave Duo's side. I wanted to make sure he'd be ok, that nothing bad would happen when I left him, but I also knew that if I didn't do this, it could be even more dangerous for Duo.

"Hai...Yes, but where is it?" I felt stupid asking but I wasn't too concerned about myself at the moment.

"Go straight down the hall to your left and you should see it," she said pointing in the direction in which I was supposed to go.

I nodded and hurried out of the door. The hallway was deserted. Since the health room was air conditioned, I had forgotten how hot it was in the building.

Quickly trying to find the bathroom, I mumbled to myself out loud. "Could it be my blood? I had never done a bond before. Could I have possibly done it wrong? But I've watched my relatives do it quite a few times, I mimicked all their moves, all of their words. What could I have possibly missed..."

I found the bathroom and went inside, wetting the washcloths in cold water. I glanced at myself before leaving. My brown hair was a mess, as usual. Even though I was feeling all of these emotions, my face was still as expressionless. My brow was slightly damp from the weather and I wiped it off with my shirt. Not satisfied with my appearance at all, I left the bathroom anyway.

I jogged back to the health room and stepped in to find the nurse trying to keep Duo under control but every time the nurse touched him, he moved away.

"Here are the washcloths," I declared, walking up to the stressed out woman.

She quickly snatched them from my wet hands are placed them on Duo. His face was red and his breathing had gotten shallower. He peeked open one of his eyes and glanced at me, before shutting it just as rapidly. Sweat droplets covered his forehead as he tried once again to push down the covers, but to no prevail.

"He…Hee-ro…" He managed to say in a raspy breath. Duo tried to smile but I could see all the effort it took just to use the few facial muscles.

'_Duo, I'm going to get you out of this. I'm going to make you better, I promise. You won't need to feel anymore pain.'_

"Ms. Stephen, go get Duo a glass of water," I ordered, trying to get the nurse out of the room so I could deal with Duo. I needed to be alone in order to present the spell that I had just thought of doing. The spell itself wouldn't take long but I couldn't risk her knowing my secret.

"Heero, do you think you could get it? I really can't leave Duo like this," She argued, putting another thermometer into his mouth, which Duo then instantly spit out.

"Please, Mrs. Stephen, I have everything under control," I reassured.

I could see her thinking rapidly in her mind, contemplating what to do, what would be the smarter choice. Giving in, she nodded and reached for a Styrofoam cup and rushed out the door, but not before sticking the thermometer back into the rejecting patient.

I knew I didn't have much time. The nurse could be back any moment so I didn't have any time to waste. I walked up to Duo's bedside and took the thermometer out of his mouth. I glanced at it before setting it down. It read 106. If I didn't do something fast, this could before fatal.

"Duo, I need you to relax for me. This is only going to hurt for a little bit but it'll be all better soon," I whispered to Duo. I heard him groan softly before forcing his body to slow down.

He body jerked and tensed up when I cupped his face with my hands. It was hurting him immensely with just the smallest human contact to the skin so I quickly chanted the spell. "_Deixe seua dor acalmar na escuridão e é enchido com a beleza de vida."_

A bright light surrounded his body for a second. Instantly, I felt his body cool down as his body temperature made its way back to normal. Duo's breathing slowed down and his body fully relaxed into the bed.

The spell I chanted hadn't cured him. I still didn't know what was wrong with him but I knew that I had to act fast. What I did was more of a temporary pain reliever. It cured all of his problems but only for a few hours and at most, half a day. I could have used a longer pain reliever but given the situation and setting we were in, there just wasn't enough time. I knew I needed information fast, and that information was sitting on a bookshelf, in the living room of my new house.

Right as the light subsided from Duo's body, the nurse decided to make her entrance. "Is he alright? Did anything happen?" The nurse asked worryingly. I almost smirked at how concerned she was for one of her patients. _'I wonder if she's always like this...'_

"Actually, Ms. Stephen, I believe his fever is subsiding. It could have been due to a minor allergic reaction to something," I offered my thoughts to her as I witnessed her face light up.

"Really? It's subsiding?" She almost laughed the words. Running over towards Duo and felt his head and sure enough, it was feeling back to normal. "This is wonderful! But school's almost over, and I know his parents won't be able to pick him up. They both work more than an hour away from the school. I should know, I'd have to wait for them with Duo when he came in here sick," She explained, sitting down for the first time in a while.

"I am able to take him home," I offered. Things couldn't have gone any better.

"Could you? That would be wonderful! Are you sure you know where he lives?"

"I know exactly where he lives." God, the lies just kept piling up.

"Heero, you're an angel. I think you're going to fit in just fine here," She said, gathering up some papers. This girl could just never sit still could she?

I simply nodded. I could tell that Duo was still awake but he had his eyes shut.

"Duo, I'm taking you home. I don't think you have to worry about homework for tonight," I informed the boy. A small smile bloomed on his face and I found myself weakened. I had been without a smile for the longest time. Is that what made it so attracting? It was...beautiful. Beautiful? '_Heero, what are you thinking! You know what….just stop thinking. There should be no reason you should be feeling emotions. You've already learned were that gets people…' _"Well, come one, I know you can at least sit up."

Duo's smile vanished and in its place fell a playful frown. He opened both eyes, the vibrant purple color streamed from them. "Aww...you're no fun, Heero..." Duo said in a scratchy voice before coughing to clear it. His throat still must have been a little sore. I saw him struggle slightly to stand up, but he managed to.

I walked over and allowed him to put one arm around my shoulder to stand up.

"Thank ya, Ms. Stephen. Sorry for causing all this trouble," Duo thanked. We both stood up and made our way to the door.

"It's ok, Duo. I'm just glad to see that you're alright. Are you sure you're feeling better?" she questioned, still worried for his health.

"I'm sure it's nothing some good rest won't cure."

"Well...just make sure to tell your parents about this."

I felt Duo tense up next to me but it was only for a spilt second. "Sure thing."

We walked down the hallway in silence, neither of us really finding the motivation to talk. I had no intention of taking Duo back to his house, that's for sure. I needed to get Duo over to my house and find a cure for whatever problem he had. I started to feel the spell wearing off ever so slightly and I knew it wasn't going to last much longer.

'_Just hang in there...Duo, I'm not loosing you now.'_

(Closing notes: Ok, Heero's chant translates to "Let your pain subside into the darkness and be filled with the beauty of life." just incase you really wanted to know. I had to introduce Quatre and Trowa into the story cause I didn't want to be forgetful about them and push them aside. If you couldn't tell, this is also a bit of a 3x4 fic. I love them and all but I love HeeroxDuo more. Sorry guys. Review please! Hehe, I'll give you all the cookies that I can't have for lent...stupid lent..(Cookie Monster barges in room) ME WANT COOKIES! vv) ((Disclaimer: I do not own cookie monster from Sesame Street))


	4. Golden Ch 4

(AN- Hey everyone. I was gone for the whole weekend so I didn't get a whole lot of time for me to work on this story! But I have somehow managed and here is the next chapter! Hehee. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! COOKIES FOR YOU ALL! You have no idea how happy you make me when you review! And I love getting emails so if you're ever bored to death one night, just email me. (I think you can find my email in my profile...)Hehe. Whelp, here you go, the next chapter!)

Chapter 4

Golden Twilight

Duo's POV

My mind was blanketed over by a cloud of fog. I couldn't tell quite where I was or what I was doing. I could feel my body move but I really wasn't aware of it. Could this even be considered consciousness? I felt my mouth move but was I speaking? The light, the same light as before was still covering my senses. I felt nothing at the moment but as each second passed, I could feel something bending. Like when you start to bend a stick. You can hear each vein in the branch snap until it splits in two. I was feeling each vein snapping and bending within me. I could feel pain creeping into my nerves, ever so slowly, as if trying to find my breaking point.

I felt my body being forced into a seated position. I focused all my energy and tried to view my surroundings. My vision was blurred, but I could tell from the clues that I was in a car. I felt the engine's vibrations crawl up my lower back and I felt chilled air blow across my face. I could sense that my consciousness was returning to me, though it sure was taking the scenic route. My vision became less and less hazy and I started to hear voices.

I turned my head in the direction of the voices to find that they belonged to a car radio. I looked at the driver, expecting it to be one of my parents. To my surprise I found myself staring at a dark blue-eyed Asian.

"Heero? What the hell!" I suddenly voiced. Why the hell was I in his car? What was I doing here? Where was he taking me?

"You're awake," He stated, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

"No shit, Sherlock! What am I doing here?" I yelled, my senses suddenly rushing back at me with full force. I felt the pains inside my head grow, but I pushed it aside.

Heero didn't say anything until he turned his blinker and turned into a subdivision.

"You're going to my house."

"What? You're house? Like hell I'm going to your house!" I roared, looking at the houses, trying to figure out where I was. None of the houses or street signs seemed familiar. '_Where am I?'_

Heero didn't say anything to me. He focussed pretty much all of his attention on the road, from what I could tell. He just kept taking random rights and lefts down unknown streets. I was starting to contemplate whether or not I should jump out of the car, seeing how Heero wasn't about to let me out any time soon, when I felt the car come to a halt. Heero's car had stopped right in front of a small brick apartment building. It didn't look like it could fit a lot of people, four full apartment rooms to be exact as I scanned the mailboxes. The yard was kept tidy, probably thanks to the landlord, and the building looked fairly new.

I heard Heero turn the car completely off and remove his keys from the ignition. "Let's go," he ordered, opening his door and stepping out. Now I don't know what he was expecting me to do, but the last thing I was going to do was follow him. I stayed in the car and watched as Heero started to walk towards his apartment but when he noticed that I failed to follow him, he looked back. We both stared at each other before he walked up to my door. "Duo, I'm getting you inside that building."

"And you can bet that I'm NOT going to let you. You don't just kidnap someone and expect them to just go waltzing somewhere after you!" I felt my anger rising. Was this kid that dense? Suddenly, the pain that I had been compressing in my head broke free of my barriers and seared through my brain. I screamed, which only seemed to heighten the massacre that was taking place in my head. The pain seemed to make all my nerves burn and my muscles gave out at once. The energy that I had just possessed was now draining away like rain in a gutter.

Heero tore open my car door and quickly scooped me into his arms, not even noticing my pitiful efforts to break free from him.

"Shit, I waited too long!" I heard Heero curse to himself under his breath. Waited to long? What was that supposed to mean? I was so confused at this point by all that had happened today that I had given up trying to figure everything out. No matter how hard I tried; I only ended up at one big dead end and an earsplitting headache.

"Get your fucking hands off me! I told you you're not taking me anywhere!" I yelled, twisting my body so he would lessen his grip and set me free. Even though Heero didn't look it, he was strong. I was having a hard time trying to escape as he continued to carry me bride-style up to his house. I ruled out trying to get free by force so I used the only weapon I had left, my mouth.

"I told you to get OFF me! I'll scream! I'll give you to the count of three. One...Two...Thr-" I threatened. I was seriously starting to get scared. My headache was spreading down my neck and into my shoulders, making me mentally wince every time I spoke.

But before I could say the final number, Heero glared down at me. His eyes were so lifeless and unreadable that it made him look like a cold-blooded killer. He was looking at me as if daring me to finish what I had started. My heart leaped into my throat and I tasted salty water on my lips. I hadn't even realized it but I had started to cry. I hadn't cried in years, but today, that was all it seemed like I was doing. Those buried emotions leapt out of their cages and sprang forth in the form of tears. I couldn't hold back, no matter how hard I tried. My mind was working furiously to try and re-build the metal barriers but my emotions were coming out too fast. I was so scared that I couldn't hold back my fear anymore.

"...Heero...just set me down," I said, my voice threatening to crack. Couldn't he see how unstable I was? Could he not see how scared he was making me? That's what he wanted, wasn't it. He wanted to get me at my weakest moment. What was he going to do to me?

"Duo, I have to get you inside," he said, as if finalizing the decision for the both of us. He must have finally noted the terrorized look on my face because his eyes softened. "I'll explain everything...but first I need to get you inside."

I didn't say anything for I had nothing _to_ say at the moment. The vocal threats didn't seem to be doing anything and I had given up trying to physically free myself. In what seemed like seconds, Heero was opening his apartment door, room number 01. The door gave a soft 'clunk' as it rebounded off of the wall. Heero quickly used his elbow to turn on the lights, illuminating the room. From what I could see, it was fairly neat but dull. The walls were all bare and there was no evidence that a teenage boy actually lived there. With me still in his arms, Heero walked across the room and laid me down on his bed. He walked away from me, leaving me alone on the bed.

I immediately tensed up and searched the room for Heero. I found him with his back turned towards me, facing a bookcase. I tried to sit up but found that my head weighed a ton. My vision blurred over once again before I gave up on the whole sitting thing.

"...Hee...ro?" I found that my throat was starting to close. All the symptoms that I was experiencing in the health room were all coming back. I needed to get to the doctors! I felt my body grow uncomfortably warm as I shifted in the bed.

Heero was still facing away from me. Did he even hear me? I tried to focus on him but my head sneered in pain and protest. I groaned.

After what seemed like hours, the blue-eyed Asian finally turned around. Walking with book in hand, he came towards me. "Duo?"

"...Ya?" God, it hurt to talk.

"...I know what's wrong with you," He said, still standing next to the bed.

"Wha?" I know what's wrong with me too, I'm sick!

"I...did something. I need you to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone, or...I will kill you," Heero said, glaring daggers at me.

"I swear," I answered quickly. "I never lie." Which was true, I had never lied in my life, and I wasn't about to start now.

He sighed and then glanced at the floor as if he were almost nervous to tell me. That's right, the so-called 'unemotional' new kid was actually starting to sweat under the pressure. If I hadn't been feeling like I was about to throw up my lungs, I would have been amused by the situation but now it just made me even more nervous than I already was.

"You see..." He sighed and shifted once more. "I'm...not human." He finished quietly.

"Not...human?" I lay there, dumbfounded. Was I talking to a fucking alien?

"No, that's not true. I am human but...I have a gift. It's a healing power that has been passed down from generation to generation through my family. I have the ability to heal my own wounds...as well as others through a sort of ritual," He said this all hesitantly. "Like in the hallway..."

The hallway...where Heero cut his hand! I glanced down at his palm to find it total devoid of any wound what so ever. I also glanced at mine, once again finding nothing there.

'_No...this is one big dream. A human...having healing powers? That's not possible! Is this some kind of joke?' _

Heero looked at me as if he where reading a book. "Don't believe me, do you?"

I almost laughed, but I could see seriousness in Heero's eyes that told me he wasn't joking around.

Heero turned around and exited the room, leaving me alone, only to come back moments later with a kitchen knife. He looked at me to make sure I was watching him as he brought the knife up to his arm. My eyes stayed locked on him. I didn't even try to look away. I was so mesmerized by what he was about to do that I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

Heero brought the blade and kissed it against his forearm. He made a quick movement with the knife and removed it from his skin. I watched as the wound he just made quickly overflowed with blood. The escaping blood trickled down his arm, making a small pool on the floor.

I felt myself gasp at the scene as I watched the wound start to slowly close. The blood stopped flowing and in a matter of seconds, new skin cells started to multiply by the millions, quickly covering the cut. It was as if Heero hadn't even cut himself to begin with.

I looked up into Heero's eyes. Behind all the bitterness, I could see his eyes swarm with sadness.

"This is my gift, Duo," I said, whipped the blood off with his sleeve. "...and my curse...I was too late when I tried to heal your hand injuries. The flask...it wasn't cleaned well last time. When it broke, some of the chemicals were on the glass and got into your blood. I took the pieces out too late. Duo, I need to do another spell on you." He concluded, looking me directly in the eyes.

'_I'm talking to a mental case!' _I thought as I tried to hide my smile of pure insanity.

"Heero..." my face grew serious. "Don't you fucking touch me!" No way was I going to have this loser do...spells or whatever the hell he was calling them. I admit the arm thing was a cool trick but nothing any other person couldn't do.

"You're sick." Heero stated.

"So what! I'll get better!"

"No you won't," he looked back down at the floor again.

"Why the hell won't I!"

"...You're dying," He said softly but the words still hit me like a charging train.

'_I was...dying?'_ But how...? I didn't understand, not that anything really made sense during these past few hours. My eyes still locked with Heero's; I tried to search his face for answers.

"Let me do the spell, Duo. My blood...some of it's in your body right now and if I don't activate it soon, you're body will start shutting down," He knelt down and became eye level with me. "Let me do this. Trust me."

My mind was screaming no. I couldn't trust this stranger. This psycho was clearly not mentally right if he thought he had some type of healing power. But it did make sense. The way my hand showed no signs of ever being harmed and when I experienced the light and warmth after he spoke those words to me. Could he have healing powers after all? It didn't seem possible but...nothing was impossible, I suppose.

I felt my head nod before my mind could stop it. Heero gave a sigh of relief and stood back up, leaning over me. Quickly reading over the notes in the book, he shut it and set it on the floor.

He placed his hands on either side of my cheeks and bowed his head. "COM este beijo eu abro o bônus dos nossos corpos e mentes. Possa a corrida curadora de poder dentro de seu sangue e o mantenha nas mãos seguras de Deus."

He spoke those words almost song-like. I felt relaxed as I listened to him recite the foreign language. His hands felt cool on my burning face. For the third time now, the light returned to me. The light was becoming my addictive. I craved the feeling of being set free of all the pain and hurt. It felt wonderful not having to worry about everything. To be given freedom; it was like being born. When you just enter the world, you have no emotions to base anything off. You don't have a schoolyard bully that makes you feel shameful about yourself. You don't have a nurturing mother that fills your soul with love. You have nothing. You are free.

I watched him through glazed eyes. His eyes were closed and his brow was frowned in concentration. Slowly, his head started to move in towards mine. I expected him to kiss my forehead again, like he had in the hallway. 'Sealing the spell' or whatever the hell he was talking about. But instead of his lips touching my forehead, they brushed against my own partly opened lips.

I was too shocked to react. Heero's thin lips held fast to my own. I could feel his fingers trembling against my face until he broke the simple kiss. The moment his lips parted with mine, all the pain I had been feeling, vanished. The white that had been fogging my vision started to disintegrate. The warmth from his hands and lips still lingered on my skin. My body felt foreign to me. I could feel the rush of blood in my veins. It was as though I was reborn.

"Duo?" I heard Heero call to me. I opened my eyes and saw him standing over me.

"Hey Heero," I answered back, finding my sore throat to be gone.

"How are you feeling?" He didn't look like he was concerned with my health at all. He was back to Mr. Unemotional stone…figures.

"I'm great!" I smiled, sitting up in the bed. "Um...thanks, Heero." I blushed remembering the ritual. "Whatever you did...it worked."

"Hn." Heero knelt down and picked up the book off of the floor. "Sorry if it made you uncomfortable. Stupid spells can never be anything easy..." As he was saying this, I saw the Asian's face tint red.

"Awww, is Heero here embarrassed?" I laughed. _'Heero's blushing? Another flaw in your mask, Mr. Perfect'_

Heero glared at me before turning around and putting the book away. I took this chance to check the room out more in detail. The bed I was currently sitting in was placed in the far left-hand corner. There was a window next to the bed but its shades were drawn. Across from the bed was a small desk with a lamp and a notebook on it. There were no scattered papers, no clothes on the ground...it just wasn't normal.

"Wow Heero, you're parents must be really strict," I said, trying to break the uneasy silence that had fallen between us.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, turning around to face me once more.

"Well just look around! This place is so clean you could eat off the floor...Where are your parents anyway?" I asked swinging my legs so that they dangled off the side of the bed.

I saw Heero catch his breath before he suddenly became fascinated with the floor. "They...aren't here right now." He whispered. He glanced at me before walking over and placing his hand on my forehead. "The spell seems to have gone ok. Your temperature is back to normal. There shouldn't be anymore complications concerning your health." He informed, removing his hand.

"So wait...I have healing powers now?" I asked, feeling myself grow excited.

He nodded and I smiled. "But Duo, you have to listen to me. You can't let anyone find out. Not your mom or your dad or any of your friends. No one!" He said, getting defensive about the situation. "My whole childhood..."

He stopped in mid sentence and left it lingering in the air. "What about your childhood?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," He said quickly.

I looked at Heero questionably. _'His childhood?'_

"Just...don't say anything to anyone," He demanded. "Promise me!"

"Ok, ok. I promise. Just relax!" I said with a serious face. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be locked up in a research facility the rest of my life anyway…" I cringed at the thought.

Heero settled down but he was still very up tight. "Are you thirsty?" He asked, trying to be more hospitable.

"Actually, I could use some water," I answered.

He nodded and exited the room. I sighed and looked down at my hands. 'So...I can't be hurt? Is this real?' I glanced at the knife that Heero had brought into the room earlier. I reached for it and picked it up. It felt light in my hands as I brought it up to arm. I felt my throat swell up as I tried to swallow. I closed my eyes and dug the knife into my skin. When I felt a string of pain, I let the knife drop to the ground and I stared at my slightly bleeding cut. I watched as the two halves of the cut came together and healed itself in a matter of seconds.

"So it's working." Heero stated more than asked from the doorway, glass of water in hand. I jumped upon hearing his voice so close to me.

"Um..." I looked down at my arm to see no traces of me ever cutting myself with the knife. I only saw a little escaped blood trickle down my arm. I blushed on the fact that I was caught during my own little experiment. I took the inside of my shirt and wiped the excess blood off my arm. "Yea, apparently..."

"Good."

Not meaning to be rude, I glanced down at my hand watch. The digital numbers read 5:35 P.M. "Shit!" I cursed out loud as I jumped off the bed. "Sorry Heero but I really gotta go! Listen, thanks for everything, really. I can't tell you how thankful I am but I really, really have to go. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just tell me, ok? I'll see you at school tomorrow! And no, I won't tell anyone," I said, seeing Heero start to open his mouth.

He shut it and nodded. I smiled at him and ran towards the door. "Thanks again!" I called back before I started on my jog home.

"Hn, he talks too much," Heero said before shutting the door and returning inside.

(AN- Ok, translation is: "With this kiss I open the bond of our bodies and minds. May the healing power run within your blood and keep you in the safe hands of God." And thus ends another chapter. Duo doesn't quite understand his powers yet but we'll save that fun for later. Lol. Review please! How about I give out DOVE chocolate this time! Cause...well...chocolate is just so good. Lol. Ta ta! )


End file.
